


Snapshots

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glimpses into the mundane lives of the heroes of Cental City





	1. Promise

Joe is sitting on the couch. Barry and Iris have just gone to sleep. Today Barry laughed - after one month and eigt days since he came to live with them, for the first time, Joe heard him laughing. It was so free, so bright, instatntly it tightened his chest.  
He silently went up stairs, and he found Barry's bedroom door ajar. The boy looked so peaceful in his sleep. Joe crouched beside him, put a hand on his forehead, and he made a silent promise, he will fill Barry's life with so much love and happiness that one day he will move forward leaving the darkness behind.  
He could not save Francine from that darkness, but he will make sure that Barry would never drown into that darkness ever.


	2. After the wedding

Journal entry 198:

Finally after a very long adventure Barry and Iris are married now. Good for them. 

When I first came here, I mean on this earth, I never thought that someday I would be a part of their wedding - that someday there would be so many people in my life whom I can call my family. 

I wonder at what point my life had changed this much - now when I look deep inside my heart, I can see hope, light there. Before everything I would always be Jesse's father, no matter what. But now, I think there is a part ofme, that would remain as Barry, Cisco and Caitlin's friend. 

Oh - I think Ramonis calling me - yup! That's him. He is saying that I am getting late - what??? 

Late for what? 

Oh - I forgot, today we are going to the dinner party at the West-Allen house. 

I must not be late. So for now that's it

Bbye


	3. First Day at School

\- Stop pacing like that Barry! You are doing the same thing for last 20 minutes

\- But how do I know that everything is ok? 

\- did anyone call us to tell that it isn't?

\- Iris! You don't understand - what if -

\- BARRY! Honey, it's just school - everyone goes there - remember? 

\- you're mocking me

\- Thank God! Your brain is working properly at least in some cases

\- Iris! You are not listening to me - what if some other kid hurt Nora? What if she fell from the stairs - Oh my God - I didn't think of it before - oh God - I am going there and make sure she is ok 

\- I am calling Dad! It's beyond me -

\- you do that - and I promise I won't make breakfast for three months

\- I won't - but just stay calm - seriously, Nora will be safe - trust me. She is your daughter - she is brave. Now come on - let us join our friends - from Harry's house, we will go to receive Nora from school - 2 more hours to go! 


End file.
